El ángel de los Uchiha
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: Porque aquellas personas amadas pueden no estar de manera física con nosotros, pero siempre, siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.


**Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

 _El **ángel** de los Uchiha._

 **-x-**

 **.**

—¡Sara-nee, Sara-nee!

Sarada, extrañada ante los gritos de su pequeña hermana, rápidamente se dirigió a encontrarse con ella, que venía corriendo.

Las mejillas de la pequeña Mikoto estaban sonrojadas debido a la carrera, pero ella estaba sonriendo mientras sostenía una bonita flor que parecía ser una orquídea.

—¿Qué sucede, Mikoto-chan?— cuestionó la mayor, intrigada.

La niña, antes de responder, tomó el aire que había perdido debido a la carrera.

—¡Mi tío acaba de regalarme esta flor!— respondió, sosteniendo la orquídea con toda la delicadeza que tenía a sus tres años..

Ante la información Sarada frunció el ceño, preguntándose si el Nanadaime estaba en su casa, porque era el único al que su hermanita llamaba así.

—¿Hokage-sama está en casa?— le preguntó, y Mikoto negó con la cabeza.

—No, mi tío Naruto no me ha regalado esta flor— dijo la pequeña, frunciendo el ceño momentáneamente para luego volver a reír— ¡Fue el tío Itachi!

Escuchar aquello provocó que Sarada se sorprendiera mucho. A Mikoto nadie le había contado sobre su tío Itachi... al menos no que ella supiera, y si no se equivocaba, ¿cómo era que ella decía eso?

Mikoto era una pequeña niña que, aunque apenas cumpliría cuatro años, hablaba perfectamente bien y era muy inteligente. Idéntica tanto física como en la personalidad arisca a su padre (pero los Uzumaki's, sus padres y ella eran eran la excepción al genio de la pequeña), la chiquilla nunca dejaba ir algo, pero de eso a que asegurara haber visto a su tío Itachi...

—¿D-donde dices que lo viste, Miko-chan?

—¡En el Santuario!— exclamó la menor con avidez y una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. Me dijo que me parezco mucho a papa y a mi abuelita Mikoto, que por eso me llamo así... ¡Y me dio esta orquídea! ¡Vamos, debes verlo!

Y sin más, la pequeña Mikoto arrastró a Sarada con ella hasta el Santuario que su padre había mandado construir en honor a sus abuelos y tíos luego de regresar a Konoha.

Una vez entraron, lo primero que Sarada contempló fueron las fotos de sus abuelos y tío. Había mucho de cierto en que Mikoto se parecía muchísimo a su abuela y padre, porque aunque ella era una Uchiha en tod la extensión de la palabra, la forma de sus ojos era como la de su madre, así como su nariz. Pero su pequeña hermana... era una mini versión de la mujer del cuadro.

—¡Oí! Creo que el tío se fue...— exclamó la pequeña al no "ver" a su tío por ningún lado—. Buuuuuh, ¿crees que vuelva más tarde, Sara-nee?

La vocecita de la niña sacó a Sarada de sus pensamientos, y estaba pensando en explicarle a Mikoto la condición de su tío aprovechando la inteligencia de ella pero al ver sus ojos... Simplemente no pudo.

Mikoto creía que su tío andaba por ahí, y decirle que estaba muerto simplemente se sentía... mal. Así en en vez de eso, Sarada le sonrió mientras le despeinaba el cabello cariñosamente.

—Tal vez salió a dar una vuelta, ya verás que vuelve más tarde— le dijo, conduciendo a la pequeña a la salida.

—¿Y si regresa irás a verlo, Sara-nee?

—Por supuesto que sí, yo también quiero que me regale una orquídea.

La Uchiha mayor se fue junto a su hermana pensando en la visita de su tío. Ella no era muy apegada a creer en esas cosas y justamente estaba por convencerse de que su hermanita tenía mucha imaginación cuando reparó en algo muy importante:

No había orquídeas entre las flores que sus familiares tenían en el Santuario.

.

.

 _Extra._

El silencio que reinaba en su casa había extrañado mucho a Sasuke, así que decidió ir a buscar a sus hijas en lo que Sakura descansaba.

Caminó hasta el patio, y justamente cuando se disponía a entrar a este, escuchó la voz de campanilla de su hija más pequeña decir algo que lo dejó shockeado.

 _—No, mi tío Naruto no me ha regalado esta flor. ¡Fue el tío Itachi!_

 _ **¿Que había dicho la pequeña Mikoto?**_

En vez de ir a preguntar de qué hablaba la niña, se quedó detrás de esa pared a escuchar lo que ambas menores platicaban. Y conforme escuchaba más, se sentía más extraño.

Conmovido quizás era la palabra.

—Nii-san, tu...

—¿Dudas que sea así, cariño?— le cuestionó Sakura detrás de él, regalándole una amplia sonrisa-. Tu hermano siempre está por aquí.

—¿Escuchaste lo que ha dicho Mikoto?— le preguntó. La pelirrosa asintió—¿ No crees que quizás ella lo... esté inventando?

Ante la incredulidad de su marido, Sakura sonrió.

—No lo creo. A Miko-chan no le hemos hablado mucho de tu hermano, así que no es posible que sea su imaginación.

Sasuke sonrió cuando fue consciente de ese hecho, sintiendo una extraña paz invadirlo.

—Él realmente la ha saludado, entonces...

Sakura se acercó a él y besó suavemente su mejilla, mientras Sasuke dirigía su mano hacia el hinchado vientre de su esposa, que estaba esperando a su tercer hijo pero el primer varón.

 _Y gracias a los hechos, él tenía el nombre perfecto para su nuevo hijo._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** ¡Diablos! Esto es escrito de madrugada y siento que me ha quedado muy bien XD. Bueno, les dejo esto mientras actualizo mis otras historias (que lo haré ya pronto), para no abandonarles por completo.

Pero diganme, ¿les ha gustado? ¿Lo odiaron? Escribanme un review y lo sabré.

Matta ne!

 **Helenna 'Uchiha.**

PD. ¡CORREGIDO!


End file.
